System simulation for analyzing system structure and performance is inevitable to manufacture the system such as smartphone, TV, and electric appliance. The simulation makes it possible to optimize the system while fulfilling the required performance without error. The simulation method is performed to pre-measure and predict the system performance and very important to analyze and assess the system.
However, as the system complexity increases to meet the requirements of new features such as multi-core, Graphic Processing Unit (GPU), Software (S/W) platform, and Application Processor (AP) in the recent years, the simulation speed has reached its limit.
In order to overcome this problem, a recently proposed method increases the simulation speed by dropping the simulation accuracy. Although this method increases the simulation speed, its simulation analysis result is unreliable.
There is therefore a need of a simulation method capable of assessing the system performance accurately without compromising the simulation speed.